


Моя принцесса

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: Merlin BBCЖанр: джен или где-то рядомПерсонажи: Моргана и ГвенРейтинг: G
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin)





	Моя принцесса

You smell good...

Like wood, smoke,

Like fire you lit,

Sweat, sweetness, like victory...

And a little like me.

| 

Ты приятно пахнешь...

Деревом, дымом,

Костром, который разжигаешь,

Потом, сладостью, победой...

И немного - мной...  
  
---|---  
  
**** Гвен было одиннадцать лет, когда она наконец-то увидела настоящую принцессу. Замок гудел с самого утра – в давно нежилую спальню неподалеку от покоев принца несли новые перины, подушки, тяжелые портьеры, свежие цветы в вазах.  


\- А какая она, эта принцесса? – уже четвертый раз спрашивала Гвен, встряхивая покрывало. Покрывало было красивым, нежно-лиловым, стеганным серебряными нитками.  


\- Сколько тебе повторять – никакая она не принцесса! Так, девчонка-приживалка, - злобно отвечала Тильда, которую вся прислуга за глаза называла жабой. – Если бы не его величество, она бы сейчас милостыню на дороге просила.  


Гвен разгладила рукой покрывало на кровати. Жабе нельзя было верить, это знала каждая дурочка. Служанки рассказывали, что она и в молодости ни обаянием, ни умом, ни добротой не отличалась, за что королева Игрейн сослала на кухню. Тильда до сих пор не отошла от того унижения, потому говорила только сквозь зубы и обожала унижать тех, кто был ниже по чину.  


Принцесса приехала после обеда. Гвен, притаившись за парапетов верхней галереи, наблюдала за тем, как из кареты выгружали ее вещи – несколько простых полотняных мешков и три больших сундука.  


Она оказалась совсем не такой, как Гвиневера успела себе насочинять. Никаких серебряных туфелек, никаких сверкающих платьев, совсем наоборот – простой зеленый плащ, стоптанные коричневые туфли и грустное бледное лицо. Гвен слышала, что произошло с ее отцом, потому ее сердце сжалось. Бедняжка, как ей, должно быть, сейчас тяжело.  


\- Моя леди, - Тильда поспешно и очень неуклюже поклонилась, напомнив Гвен дрессированного медведя. – Меня зовут Тильда, я отвечаю за уборку. А это Гвиневера, ваша новая служанка. Не стой, как истукан, - она достаточно сильно пнула девочку в спину кулаком. - Поклонись своей госпоже.  


Гвен послушно поклонилась, исподтишка рассматривая принцессу. Ее госпожа была не намного старше ее, хоть и выглядела уже совсем взрослой.  


\- Тильда? – тихо переспросила принцесса. – Гвиневера теперь моя служанка?  


\- Да, моя леди.  


\- Тогда не смейте с ней так разговаривать, - четко проговаривая каждое слово, сказала принцесса. – А сейчас оставьте нас, я очень устала.  


Гвен могла поклясться, что взгляд ее в этот момент мог ранить не хуже меча.  


\- Конечно, моя леди, - Тильда, пятясь, вышла за дверь, бесшумно прикрыв за собой тяжелые створки.  


Принцесса перевела взгляд на Гвен, и сталь в ее взгляде исчезла, превратившись в бирюзовый бархат.  


\- Я – Моргана, - протянув руку Гвен, сказала она.  


И улыбнулась.  


Именно в то мгновение Гвен окончательно убедилась в том, что перед ней настоящая принцесса.  


\- А я – Гвен, - сказала она, забыв о том, что слугам непозволительно так открыто рассматривать хозяев.  


\- Очень приятно, - сказала Моргана и, потянувшись к одному из мешков, вынула какую-то разноцветную коробочку.  


\- Ты не принесешь нам с тобой чаю? – немного виновато спросила она. – Посидим, поболтаем. У меня есть конфеты, ты таких, наверное, еще не пробовала.  


\- Конечно, - слишком радостно и слишком быстро ответила Гвен.  


\- А потом снимем этот кошмар с окон, хорошо? – Моргана покосилась на бордовые портьеры. – Ненавижу, когда такой вид из окна закрывают такие уродливые пыльные тряпки.  


Гвен, кивнув, бросилась на кухню, перепрыгивая впопыхах через две ступеньки. С такой принцессой вполне можно жить. Осталось только спросить у кого-нибудь, что такое эти конфеты.  
  
Конфеты оказались замечательными штучками с невероятным вкусом. А принцесса - замечательной девчонкой. Они проболтали несколько часов, за которые Гвен успела рассказать ей о том, что король Утер, хоть и строгий, но не злой, его сын, хоть и заносчивый, но очень одинокий, показать из окна собственный домик и поблагодарить за то, что заступилась за нее перед Тильдой.  


\- Да что ты! – отмахнулась Моргана. – Терпеть таких не могу, вылитая жаба.  


Среди вещей Морганы обнаружились три пары серебряных туфелек, маленькая диадема и два старых меча в потертых ножнах. Все ее вещи пахли просто волшебно - мылом, духами, шелком, ветром и дымом, и путешествиями, хоть Гвен и знала, что приехала ее принцесса не из настолько далеких земель.  


\- Ты умеешь хранить секреты? – очень серьезно спросила она у Гвен, когда они обрезали бахрому с первой портьеры. Гвен вызвалась почистить их и сделать из них что-нибудь более изящное и красивое, хоть Моргана и говорила, что не хочет ее обременять.  


\- Чтоб у меня язык отсох!  


Что-что, а вот страшную клятву мальчишек с их улочки Гвен всегда держала.  


Моргана засмеялась.  


\- Видимо, и правда умеешь. Тогда слушай, - она придвинулась ближе. – Ты мне снилась.  


\- Я?  


\- Да. И ты, и я. У меня такое иногда бывает, с тех пор, как отец… - она запнулась, но тут же зашептала дальше. – В общем, иногда мне снится то, что будет. Позавчера мне приснилась ты. И то, как мы с тобой пьем вместе чай. И сейчас, и через много лет. И мы с тобой совсем взрослые, и сидим на этом самом месте, и разговариваем. И что мы почему-то ночуем в лесу, и с нами еще кто-то, нам весело вместе, хоть мы и боимся предстоящего. Умываемся в ручье и сушим одежду на камнях. И жарим мясо на костре. И боремся с кем-то, и побеждаем… Странно, правда?  


\- Почему странно? – удивилась Гвен. – Это же здорово! Никогда не ночевала в лесу!  


Моргана только улыбнулась, больше не сказав ни слова.  


Уходя вечером домой, Гвен помогла ей разобрать постель, хоть Моргана и говорила, что привыкла все делать сама.  


\- Погасить светильник?  


\- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулась Моргана. Ночная рубашка у нее тоже была красивая, расшитая шелком. - Я еще почитать хочу. Спасибо, что посидела со мной.  


Не зная, что ответить, Гвен просто кивнула и вышла из комнаты. О такой госпоже можно было только мечтать.  


Засыпая в тот вечер, она долго думала о путешествиях, ручьях, кострах и своей принцессе.


End file.
